


Marked Heart

by Glitterwriter



Series: Glam 100 Prompts [21]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Comfort/Angst, Gen, prompt #088: skin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitterwriter/pseuds/Glitterwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My muse wanted something angsty and I didn't want all the angst to go into my TJRBB, so... This is an Adam/Tommy friendship story<br/>Glam 100 Prompt #88: Skin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marked Heart

„Maybe I should become a tattoo artist.“ 

Adam sighed and took a sip out of the wine bottle. He shifted closer to Tommy but kept his eyes on the sea in front of them. 

Tommy looked at him in confusion. “Why?” 

Adam shrugged. “I could leave my marks on the skin of people I love. That way they would always be mine. They would always belong to me.” 

Tommy snorted. “That’s just stupid. First of all you already leave marks on people. Once you made someone yours, they stay yours forever. Second: That is way too possessive; and not good.” 

~ .~

Adam looked up to the sky. “I am possessive. I want to own, to break, to destroy. I want to have someone just for me. Put them in a cage and just take them out when I want to. Nobody would ever see them, because I don’t want to share them.” 

Tommy straightened  up. “You can’t be serious. This is just crazy.” 

Adam turned around to face Tommy. “I AM crazy. That’s why they never stay. I’m too much and still not enough. I can’t handle myself, how could they handle me?” 

He stood up to walk to the water. 

~ .~

Tommy looked at him, while Adam walked into the sea. He stopped right before the cold water could touch his shorts. He looked down at his feet. The waves were coming and leaving again, licking at his toes, stroking over his skin. It was cold and still too warm. 

When Tommy walked over to stand beside him, Adam took a deep breath. 

“I’m not good at being with someone, but I suck being alone.”

Tommy smiled at him. “But you are not alone. You just feel lonely. It will pass and make space for better feelings again. You will survive.”

~ .~

Adam chuckled. The bitter taste of yet another heartbreak was lingering in his mouth. 

Tommy patted his shoulder. “Let’s go back. It’s getting cold and I’m freezing.” 

Adam put the wine bottle to his lips and drank the rest of the wine. It tasted like tears. He turned around to Tommy and nodded. 

“Yeah, let’s go back to the fire.”

They walked slowly back to their friends and the bonfire they started on the beach. 

“You know, that you are loved, don’t you?” 

Tommy’s voice startled Adam out of his thoughts. 

“I am?” 

Tommy shook his head. “You’re so stupid.”

~ .~

Adam smiled. 

“I love you, Tommy. You have always the right amount of words for me; never too much, still just enough.” 

Tommy snorted. “Yeah, that’s my magic.” 

They giggled and fell into an awkward hug, a mess of arms wrapped around each other. 

“Thank you for being my friend.” 

Tommy smiled at those words. “As I said: once you make them yours… “

Then he cleared his throat. “This is not the end. You will find love again and you will leave marks on someone new once the time is right. Meanwhile just hold onto me. I’ve got you.” 


End file.
